


To be continued

by BrokenTailLights



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Smut, but not all the way smut, lots to do with michael's fingers basically, malum, one of these days I will write a proper all the way smut, one of these days luke and ashton will make an appearance in a malum one shot, so many tags ok i'm good, today is also not that day, today is not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTailLights/pseuds/BrokenTailLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Michael is three fingers deep inside his boyfriend and Calum's mum is far too enthusiastic</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this whole thing is based off that one scene in My Mad Fat Diary where Finn is fingering Rachel and her mum walks in yep basically yup
> 
> ((If you watch MMFD you'll understand the title reference if not then nevermind))

Calum had insisted that he wanted his first time with Michael to be memorable. He didn't necessarily want rose petals and burning candles, because he wasn't losing his virginity or anything, but he did want it to be special.

Both boys knew their first time together would be spontaneous. Simply because heavy make out sessions weren't exactly a rarity in their relationship- not that either of them complained about this fact.

So when Calum invited his boyfriend over on a Saturday afternoon, to watch movies and cuddle, then play video games and maybe cuddle some more, he really hadn't expected a follow up heated kissing session. The thing Calum loved about dating Michael, was that, not only was he his boyfriend, but also his best friend. He could still play Fifa with Michael, and taunt him for losing all the damn time, and then play a game of Call Of Duty and have Michael taunt him back. They could watch horror movies, but now with their fingers intertwined. They could play video games, but now Calum usually sat in Michael's lap. They could pig out on snacks, but now they could teasingly feed each other. It was just little things like this, small, cute steps, that made Calum so very grateful for his relationship with his best friend. 

On that particular Saturday, Michael had lost (horrifically) at a game of Fifa, and Calum was enthusiastically jumping up and down in his boyfriend's lap, who grumbled behind him that Calum had obviously cheated. The younger boy had only laughed, before turning around so he could kiss his boyfriend softly, immediately stopping his whinging, as Michael held Calum by the waist, kissing him back. Calum only turned to straddle his boyfriend when a soft whine came from Michael's throat, and the tan boy immediately retreated, noticing the growing hard on in his boyfriend's jeans. This definitely wasn't the first time Calum had caused this problem (and it definitely wasn't the first time Michael found himself blushing furiously over it) however, instead of ignoring it like he usually did, Calum only rutted his hips against Michael's.

"Fuck, Cal-" Michael whispered, biting hard on his lip, because Calum's parents were only downstairs "W-what are you doing?"

Calum only smirked, as his hand came to Michael's crotch, and realisation hit his boyfriend.

"Bed. Now." He muttered, and Calum didn't even hesitate to get over to his bed.

They kissed softly at first, Michael gently prying open his boyfriend's mouth, as his tongue licked against the younger boy's, lips locking and tongues teasing, and Calum soon found himself underneath the body of his lover.

"Comfortable?" Michael asked quietly, and when Calum nodded, he took it as consent to attach his lips to the younger's neck. Again, this wasn't exactly foreign for the boys, because Calum was pretty used to frantically covering up purple bruises in the morning, but Michael still made sure to only bruise the way the dark-haired boy liked it.  
He sucked softly against the skin, before gently biting, listening to the sweet whimpers of his boyfriend as he marked him. When the skin turned red, Michael covered it in kisses and soft licks, then gently blew over it, as Calum shuddered at the feeling of Michael's breath.

"You good?" Michael murmured against his boyfriend's skin, who nodded in consent. 

Both boys pulled back to remove their shirts, fumbled giggling when Calum somehow managed to get stuck, and Michael whispered something incoherent about him being a baby.

But cute was soon replaced with lust, as Calum insisted they get under the covers to do this. So the kiwi boy slipped under the duvet, as Michael went to his bag and retreated with lube and a condom, slicking up his fingers, before placing the bottle and the packet into Calum's side drawer for later. He managed to undo his boyfriend's jeans under the covers, with his unlubricated fingers, and then waited for Calum to give an affirmative nod, before he stretched his pinky finger into his hole. It wasn't actually a drastic change, but Calum still gasped because it had been a while since he had last done something like this.

Michael soon pulled out his pinky, and replaced it with his index finger, causing the younger boy to bite his lip, and screw his eyes shut for a second.

"Okay?" Michael whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's temple,  
Calum nodded, a third time, and Michael began to slowly move the finger in and out of Calum's tight hole, as he squirmed under him, small pants leaving his mouth as he did so.   
A small smirk was on Michael face when he entered a second finger, and Calum stared at him, almost glaring,

"How can you do this so casually?" He mumbled, and he was right, as the red-haired boy was only laying next to him, but on top of the duvet, his hand beneath the sheets, and his other hand in his hair, with his elbow propped up on the pillow. There was a lazy smirk on his features, and it grew as Calum said these words,

"I don't know what you mean" he whispered "Think you can take another?" Calum looked at his boyfriend for a second, before nodding slightly,

"Okay" And Michael really shouldn't have, and if they knew what was to come then he would have pulled out all of his fingers, but unfortunately Calum had given up his fortune-telling hobby in year 9, so Michael added another finger, stretching and scissoring this time, as Calum whispered small 'fucks', and he looked so pretty lying there, with his hair sort of messed up because of the pillows, and his eyes shining as he stared up at Michael, and just as Michael thought to voice his opinions, the door flew open.

Michael and Calum looked up, and saw Calum's mother rushing in, and they didn't have much time to react, so Michael grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on. Spongebob Squarepants burst onto the screen.

"Hello boys" Joy said cheerfully entering the room, and really, aside from the small detail that Michael's hand was under the duvet, they just looked like two shirtless teenage boys, watching TV. And Calum cursed Michael for that, because it was his fault for looking so casual.

"Are you cold, dear?" Calum's mother asked him, and he was confused for a second, before it hit him that he was under the covers and Michael was not.

"A little" He said tightly, because sure his mother was in the room, but Michael was still three fingers deep inside him,

"Put a shirt on then, silly" She laughed, and Calum wanted to die in that very second. He threw a quick look at his boyfriend who seemed to be finding the whole situation far too amusing, and Calum only willed that he didn't move his hand that was under the covers, because he was sure to let out an insanely pornographic moan. 

Calum's mum settled at the end of the bed, smiling sweetly at them, before she turned her head towards the TV, which was now showing an episode of All Star Family Fortunes and oh great because-  
"Oh I love this show!"

As her back was turned to them now, Michael looked down at Calum who was staring at him with pleading eyes,

"Take them out" He mouthed, biting his lip harshly, when Michael only pushed his three fingers further in. They were knuckle deep now, and the pleasure Calum was feeling was at an insane level, and he was sure this would be great sex if his mother wasn't in the room.   
Michael agonisingly slowly began to move his fingers in and out of Calum's hole, and checking that his mum was absorbed in the TV show, Calum slowly began to fuck himself against his boyfriend fingers, biting down on his lip, to make sure not to cry out.  
This went on for a bit, until Calum got a feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he quickly threw a look at Michael who caught on, and pulled his fingers out, only for Calum to release a small 'ah' noise at the feeling of emptiness.

"Are you okay, dear?" Calum's mother turned around to face her son, and he nodded stiffly before a genius thought occurred,

"Actually- I'm not feeling too good. I think I'll take a nap." He ignored the regaled look on Michael's face, and watched his mother nod in understanding, before patting her son's head, and walking out the room. 

Michael made a move to run and lock the door once she had gone, and they both sighed in relief,  
"You're a dick." Calum commented, as Michel made his way back to the bed, that smirk still embracing his features.

"Yeah yeah you'll get it in a bit, wait." He laughed at Calum's glare.

Calum beckoned his boyfriend over, and Michael unbuckled his belt, and pulled down his jeans, before walking over. Then before he could process anything, Calum pulled at his boxers shorts, and let go, making them snap against the elder's skin.

"Calum.." Michael whined, hissing at the pain, 

"For finger fucking me when I told you to take them out."

Okay, he deserved that. 

Michael then sat back on the bed, legs crossed, as he took his merry time to slowly lick at his fingers that had been inside Calum only minutes prior,

"That's disgusting" Calum mentioned, and Michael shrugged,

"You don't actually taste all that bad" He commented, leaving Calum blushing ferociously.

"Okay, once you're done, slurping at your fingers-" Calum began, and Michael laughed again before going over to the side drawers.

He pulled down his boxers, before slipping on the condom, coating his dick in lube and giving it a few harsh tugs, before making his way back to his boyfriend, who had pulled back the covers, and was waiting patiently, his jeans and boxers tossed aside, as he lay there naked.

"Well fuck." Michael whispered, hovering over his boyfriend and kissing him softly, "You're gorgeous"

Calum blushed once again, tangling his fingers into Michael's hair as he pushed inside him, slowly because Michael wasn't exactly small.

Once he had adjusted, Michael looked at the boy beneath him, a grin on his face,

"What?" 

"It's like your mum has a sixth sense, to always watch over you and protect you."

Calum groaned, tugging on Michael's hair a little harsher making him whine,  
"Shut up you weirdo, and fuck me."


End file.
